


第二十四章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [24]
Category: HyukHae-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 命运线 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143992





	第二十四章

顺利结束了在KCON上的演出，两人以访友为名告别了经纪人，登上前往位于美国东海岸的弗吉尼亚州的飞机。

不同于洛杉矶红灯绿酒的繁华，平凡的小镇更多了些安静与温馨。跟着导航的指引，李赫宰把车停在一处红墙黑瓦的房子前。  
房前的院子周围立了一圈半人高的白色栅栏，面积不大的草坪修剪得干净整齐，圆润的石子铺出一条小路通往大门，门边还立着一个小小的蓝色信箱。  
所有的一切都透着精致的可爱。

李赫宰牵着李东海的手上前敲门，屋子里很快有了回应。门玻璃上的帘子被掀开，一个年轻的女孩出现在门后。  
女孩有些紧张，打量了一会儿才颤抖着声音问：“你们找谁？”  
两人摘下口罩，没等说话就见女孩突然瞪大眼睛，“啪”地一下摔了门帘。  
李东海疑惑地皱着眉，刚想开口问问李赫宰，耳边蓦地传来女孩的尖叫。  
两人都被吓了一跳，李东海对着李赫宰挑了挑眉毛，李赫宰同样疑惑地摇了摇头。  
没等他们再敲门，女孩直接打开了门，声音更加颤抖：“或许，是，是赫宰哥哥和东海哥哥吗？”

这句话是用韩语问的。于是两人明白了，这个可爱的小女巫竟然还是他们的粉丝。  
李赫宰心中却并没有丝毫放松，反而多了一些顾虑。他谨慎地对着女孩笑着说：“是我们。”  
女孩又是问着是在做节目吗，又是手忙脚乱地邀请两个人进屋，激动地有些语无伦次。  
两人带着笑意看着女孩，却都没有进入房间。  
在女孩不解的目光中，李赫宰摘下了左眼的美瞳片，用诡异妖冶的红色瞳孔看向女孩。

女孩捂住嘴呆立在原地，震惊得说不出一句话。她慢慢缓过神，手撑在门框上渐渐收紧，半晌才喃喃地说：“竟然......你竟然......”  
李赫宰低头重新戴好美瞳，温声说道：“我想金先生（Mr. Kim）和你联系过了？”  
女孩恢复了情绪，平静地问：“金？是希澈哥哥吗？”  
李赫宰点点头。  
女孩叹了口气，“我就说声音怎么这么熟悉。”她更加仔细地重新打量起李东海，目光中似乎带着严厉的审视。  
李东海被她盯得浑身不自在，不自觉地退了半步，往李赫宰身后缩了缩。

女孩看到他的动作像是更加肯定了什么，她转头看向李赫宰，语气有些生硬地说：“我能和东海哥哥单独说话吗？”  
李赫宰没有回答，偏过头询问李东海的意见。  
李东海虽然有些疑惑，想了想还是同意了。李赫宰拉过他的手，手指捏了捏他的掌心，轻声说道：“我就在附近。”  
李东海点点头，看着李赫宰走去街口转角的位置。  
那是一个既可以看见两人的动作，又不会清楚听见他们声音的距离。

“东海哥哥，”女孩低声开口，“你和赫宰哥哥，是恋人吗？”  
李东海微皱了眉，反问道：“这和我们今天来的目的有关系吗？”  
女孩虽然看出了他的不悦，但还是严肃地说：“你知道我是一个女巫。女巫和吸血鬼，我们两个族群间的渊源可以追溯到上千年前。我们对于吸血鬼的了解，远比人类所了解的要多得多。吸血鬼虽然很迷人，但是他们危险、狡诈又善变，为了满足自己的欲望，他们会引诱人类，迷惑人类，让人类自愿陷入致命的圈套。”她叹了口气，接着说：“我问你这个问题并没有别的意思，但是，你想成为吸血鬼，你确定你是自愿的吗？你明确地知道这个选择之后的一切结果吗？”

李东海仔细听着女孩的话。她的语速很慢，尽力让他听懂每一句话的内容。  
等她说完李东海对她露出一个感谢的笑，又回头看了看远处的李赫宰。  
李赫宰注视着他，见他望过来，笑着对他挥了挥手。  
李东海挥手示意，回过头来看着女孩的眼睛轻声开口，语气里满是安心与眷恋：“我知道的。你说的我都考虑过了，我相信他。我和他认识了十八年，这十八年里但凡他有一丝想要害我的想法，我早就死了。而且，虽然说出来有些不好意思，但是是我追的他。即使在我告白之前，他就是喜欢我的。不过他却从没让我知道，也没想过让我知道。他是个专一又执拗的人，如果不是我主动告白，那么这辈子，直到我像普通人一样平凡地度过一生，他都不会让我知道他爱我。他从来没有引诱我做什么决定，我想成为吸血鬼，只是因为我不想在我死后，他要永远思念我，永远孤单，永远不得安宁。我相信他会永远爱我，就像我相信我会永远爱他。如果换做是我，我拥有永恒的生命，却要眼睁睁看着我的爱人一步步走向死亡，而我自己将要被永远留在时间的缝隙中......我活着的每一天都是痛苦的，我抱着对他的思念甚至舍不得去死，我永远都不得解脱。所以，只要一想到他将会承受的折磨，我就心痛得无法呼吸。我爱他，我想陪着他，我愿意和他在一起，我想和他永远在一起。不管之后等待我的是天堂还是地狱，只要和他在一起，我都有勇气走下去。”

女孩耐心地听着他说话，语言的隔阂并不能阻挡李东海诉说他的满腔爱意。  
她终是没再反驳，释然地对李东海点点头，真诚地说：“Please accept my best wishes for your continued happiness and well being of new life.”  
李东海笑容明朗，发自内心地说：“I will.Thank you.”

李东海再一次回头对李赫宰招手，李赫宰眨眼间便出现在他面前。女孩的态度放软了许多，淡淡地说：“东海哥哥还是人类，所以首饰也不急做。过程你应该清楚，我也就不多说了。我这边随时都可以。”  
李赫宰点头致谢，带着李东海回到租住的房子。

普普通通的城镇并没有什么风景名胜，平时少有游客，所以并没有环境优雅的酒店，只有几间汽车旅馆。  
只是李赫宰怎么舍得让李东海在那样简陋地房间里完成生命中最重要的转折点。他本想买栋房子，被李东海好说歹说拦了下来。  
“买房子各种手续需要的时间太久，我不想再等了。只要和你在一起就好，有你的地方就是最舒服的地方。”  
李赫宰终是无法对李东海说不，只能勉强妥协地租下一间别墅。

李赫宰洗了澡，一边擦着头发一边走向李东海。  
李东海站在窗边，夕阳透过巨大的落地窗，给他镀上一圈橙红色的光晕。李赫宰从后背抱住他，下巴搭在他的肩膀上，说话间微凉的气息打在他的耳垂，酥酥痒痒的。  
“下午和小女巫说什么了？”李赫宰轻声问。  
李东海抬手覆上腰间的手，手指顺势插入指缝，偏偏头蹭了蹭脸旁柔软的发丝，“她怕你勾引我呢。”  
李赫宰把人转过来，面对面搂着他，“女巫和吸血鬼好像是积怨已久，具体原因我们也不清楚。这次找到她帮忙，希澈哥也费了很大劲儿。”

李东海眼中光芒闪烁，含着笑往前凑了凑，“希澈哥最心疼我了。”  
李赫宰微眯着眼蹭了蹭李东海的鼻尖，声音低沉地说：“所以呢？你被我勾引了吗？”  
李东海被他蹭得痒，边躲边笑：“是啊，被你勾得魂儿都没了。”  
“像这样？”李赫宰说着曲起腿，由下往上吻住李东海。

李东海被李赫宰逼得后退几步靠在玻璃上。李赫宰随着他向前，丝毫不与他分开。  
随着李赫宰站直身体，李东海不得不微仰起头承受汹涌而至的亲吻。

冰凉柔软的薄唇含住另两片略厚的嘴唇，包裹着反复吸吮。灵巧的舌尖顶入口中，一下一下舔舐闭合的牙齿。在牙齿露出缝隙的瞬间勾住那条温暖的小舌开始一次缠绵悱恻的交流。

直至两人都有些喘，他们才恋恋不舍地分开。最后退出时李赫宰还留恋地轻轻咬了一下李东海的下唇。  
两人抵着额头，李赫宰压着嗓子，嘴唇轻启，声音中充满磁性：“准备好了么？”

李东海没有回答，只是覆身过去，引着他开始新一次的意乱情迷。

-TBC-


End file.
